


Stop and Drop

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Pack Doesn't Know, omega changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changkyun wasn't dumb. He knew things would be rocky after No Mercy. He just didn't realize how bad it could get.orThe Omega!Changkyun fic some people asked for but everyone secretly wanted





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a series out of this guys?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> This wasn't beta'ed so if you see any mistakes, let me know.

Changkyun wasn’t dumb. He knew things would be rocky after No Mercy. He just didn’t realize how bad it could get. Not only that, but life as a closeted-omega was difficult, even painful—he relied on dangerous suppressants and expensive scent blockers, faced ridicule from those who knew his dynamic status, and lacked the love and support he knew he needed (especially from his supposed pack).

He was miserable. His packmates (well they were supposed to be his packmates but they didn’t treat him like pack) were excessively affectionate with each other and he watched from the sidelines as they smiled. He had learned early on that approaching any of them would spark a nasty response, and he’d be left feeling worse than before.

This neglect and blatant hatred filled Changkyun with physical pain, a kind of bone deep ache when he moved and a sharp pain in his chest when he breathed.

He assumed that, because he was an omega, the entire ordeal affected him more than it might any other person.

This train of thought lead to a path of self-hatred he often traveled; he was an omega and he hated it—he hated the pain that it caused him, he hated what it meant for him, he hated that he couldn’t exist without feeling guilting for burdening his family.

Changkyun stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. He hardly recognized himself, taking in the sight of his own tired eyes, his limp hair, and sickly pale skin. He shook his head and looked down, ruffling through his toiletry bag for his suppressants and blockers.

Mind blank and wandering, he dry swallowed two suppressant pills (with the ease of someone who’s done an action time and time again) and carefully pasted the blockers on his shoulders, covered by his shirt. By now, he was on the last day of his heat and his scent would be less noticable, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

A pounding knock on the door made him jump, and hastily gathered his things as the pounding grew louder and swallowed the lump in his throat before opening the door.

Minhyuk’s angry grimace greeted him, and he almost choked on the smell of annoyed alpha as he ducked under his packmate's arm, head down and face to the floor as he fled down the hallway to his shared room.

He shrunk under Kihyun’s glare as he shoved his toiletry bag in his duffle (he hadn’t moved his stuff into drawers, they said it was okay to but the glares they shot him said otherwise) and then hurried into the kitchen.

“We’re leaving. C’mon”, Hyunwoo said curtly and swept passed him. At this point, Changkyun was used to this treatment and gave up on eating a full breakfast, opting to grab a granola bar and get in the van before they left him (they did that once and he cried so hard he puked).

When he entered the van he was shoved into the corner seat of the back row next to Jooheon. Throughout the ride he distracted himself from the almost painful urge to cuddle a fellow omega (instincts told him that he would be safe but he knew better) by pressing his head against the cold glass of the car window and holding back sobs. He hurt all over.

 

****

 

All too soon, they reached the company building and filed out of the car. The van door slammed close in Changkyun’s face before he could exit and he let out a frustrated whimper before finally getting out.

Because of the aforementioned set back, he arrived after the others and recieved angry glares from his packmates when he entered the practice room. “Have some respect for all of us who want to succeed. Stop wasting our time”, Hyunwoo said angrily and frowned at him. Changkun shuddered and shied away from the pack alpha as he got into position.

Hours passed, full of harsh jabs and piercing glares, and they finally ended practice covered in sweat and gasping for air. As his packmates sat on the floor to catch their breath, he rushed out of the room to the bathroom under the guise of filling up his water bottle to check that his blockers were still in place.

Once he reached the bathroom, he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and sighed in relief, the patches were still there. He exhaled in relief but stiffened when the bathroom door slammed open an alpha trainee stepped in. Changkyun quickly moved to exit but the trainee cut into his path and pushed him.

His eyes widened in horror as his open water bottle splashed on the other man’s t-shirt. Immediately, the alpha started yelling and Changkyun cowered, “watch where you’re going you useless beta freak”. The yelling continued and Changkyun scrambled away and back into the practice room, breathing heavily and eyes dialated in fear.

“Hey, uh...Are you alright Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked hesitantly, unsure as to how he should approach the frantic boy but knowing something wrong. Changkyun nodded minutely and sighed. Today was not a good day.

 

****

 

Back at the dorm, the managers as well as some camera men sat them down in a circle in the living room. Changkyun’s heart slowly sank as the manager handed out letters and then proceeded to talk. “Today, you will read letters from your parents aloud. The fans are eager to learn more about you and we figured this would be a good way to go about it”. The color left his face. His parents. Please not his parents. He’d bet all his organs that this was going to be a scalding letter. He tore open the cream colored envelope.  Black spots swam before his eyes.

“Changkyun, you go first, because you’re the youngest”. His heart caught in his throat. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to.

So, he let out a shuddering breath, unfolded his letter with shaking hands, and began to read:

_ Changkyun, _

_ Your behavior and accomplishments thus far have been underwhelming to say the least. We are extremely disappointed in you. Considering how much trouble you put us through, presenting as an omega, and then proceeding to study music, you should be at least be performing better as a form of thanks. You are a failure. Because you have disappointed us when we gave you this chance, we demand half of your income as a form of compensation. Remember to buy more suppressants. Do not disappoint us again. _

_ Mother & Father _

The ink blurred as a tear hit the page and he looked up at the horrified faces of packmates and the staff.

He left the group in a hurry, stumbling into his room and locking the door behind him before collapsing onto the floor. The world got blurry and the pounding of footsteps down the hall felt like an earthquake but sounded as if it was underwater. Then, just like that, his world went dark.

 

****

 

The managers and cameramen filed out of the dorm awkwardly as the remaining members of Monsta X members looked at each other in silence.

“So he’s an omega,” Hyunwoo muttered.

“And his parents are huge assholes,” Minhyuk tacked on.

“And he’s on suppressants,” Hoseok added, a concerned frown plastered on the alpha’s usually joyful face.

“If he’s on suppressants, he’s probably using blockers too,” Hyungwon looked to Kihyun, who nodded in agreement.

They all turned to Jooheon who sat there with a look of abject horror, scent sour with fear. Then without warning, he scrambled off the couch and ran to the rooms and skidded to a stop in front of the door. Jooheon began pounding on it frantically.

“Kyunnie? Changkyun?” he said, panic creeping into his voice. “C’mon dude. Open the door! You’re scaring me,” Jooheon cried, his eyes wide, fist (now bruising) still pounded against the door. Hoseok took a deep breath and restrained Jooheon and moved him away, covering the rapper's eyes and cooing, trying to calm him.

Once they had managed to get Jooheon slightly calmer that asked what had bothered him so. “Changkyun probably just sleeping off the stress. You know he’s pretty chill about these things,” Hyunwoo told Jooheon.

“You’re wrong. It’s wrong. You don’t understand,” the baby faced man gasped. “What don’t we understand Heoni,” Hyungwon asked gently.

“He’s an omega, on suppressants, in severe emotional distress. He’s probably dropping,” Jooheon explained, frustrated with his bandmates’ ignorance.

_ He’s probably dropping _ . That statement hit the pack hard. Everyone, regardless of their dynamic, learned in sex-ed that when an omega dropped, it was  _ not good _ . Dropping was an instinctual form of self preservation where an omega’s body shut down anything non vital in an attempt to protect it from either emotional or physical harm (sort of like playing dead). This left the omega in a comatose state, unable to care for its own needs. Love and safety, provided by trusted individuals, were the only way to bring an omega back up.

_ Changkyun was experiencing a drop. Fuck. _

****

 

Immediately, the rest of the pack (aside from Hoseok who was trying to calm an indisposed Jooheon) sprung into action. Hyungwon picked the lock with a safety pin and Minhyuk (gently) shoved him aside to enter the room. The others looked over his shoulder and what they saw made their blood run cold.

Changkyun had indeed dropped. He was lying on the floor, breathing shallow, eyes half open and glazed over. He looked too small.

Minhyuk and Kihyun rushed forward first. Kihyun moved Changkyun’s head into his lap and began to caress the boy’s hair while Minhyuk used steady hands to make sure Changkyun hadn't sustained any injuries when he had collapsed.

When Minhyuk finished checking over Changkyun, Hyunwoo gathered the boy into his arms and began moving towards the nest he’d ordered Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Jooheon to construct while they were helping Changkyun.

He set the boy down in the pillows and soft blankets as the rest of the pack filed in and surrounded Changkyun. The room filled with a myriad of scents, all belonging to the pack, as they waited for their maknae to wake up.

~~~~

 

Changkyun came to slowly, his body feeling as though it was filled with lead. A warm washcloth moved across his face and he murmured, just to let someone know he was awake.

“Glad you’re back, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk cooed softly and entered Changkyun’s line of vision. The younger boy whined and the alpha hushed him softly, putting a gentle hand on the nape of the omega’s neck. This action had Changkyun melting and his packmates, who were spread out around him sighed in relief.

Changkyun turned his head to each of his brothers and smiled tiredly. It would take a long time to totally recover from all that he went through; he acknowledged that fully. However, he knew that with his packmates by his side, everything would be much easier.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Explanation and a Trip to the Doctor

Changkyun stared at the ceiling and sighed, listening to the movement of his sleeping pack members. It had been approximately 24 hour since the dropping fiasco and they hadn’t let him leave the nest unless he needed to go to the bathroom, and even then he was accompanied.

It’s not like he didn’t enjoy their company, he was just confused—how had he misunderstood everything? He had listened to their explanations hours before, wherein they told him that no, they had never hated him, they just didn’t know how to approach him.

“You were quiet and closed off. Plus, you didn’t have a scent, so we didn’t know how you felt or how to get to know you,” Hoseok had explained, hugging a pillow to his chest and watching Changkyun with watery eyes. 

He sighed again, turning on his side and wincing at the weary ache that had permeated his body ever since his drop. “It’s a side effect,” Jooheon had explained while stroking Changkyun’s hair, “like how you get a headache after you cry”.

A groan sounded from his left as Hyungwon heaved himself into a sitting position. “Changkyunnie, you up?” the lanky man asked, crawling over to the younger boy’s prone body and running a gently hand over his arm. Changkyun nodded and moved closer to the beta and breathed in his scent, like fresh laundry and jasmine, cool and relaxing. 

Hyungwon huffed out a laugh as Changkyun relaxed under his touch, falling into a blissful sleep.

Changkyun sat on the hard metal table in a flimsy blue gown, surrounded by pack but still put off by the sterile, antiseptic smell of the hospital. He kicked his legs in nervousness but immediately settled as Hyunwoo’s firm hand clasped onto his shoulder—they (he and the rest of his pack members) were waiting to consult a dynamic specialist about Changkyun’s incident and how to proceed. Changkyun had protested at first but after much convincing (and many cuddles from Jooheon), he had agreed to be seen.

So there he sat, uncomfortable and shivering as a middle aged woman shuffled into the room carrying a plastic tray of scary looking syringes and clipboard. She introduced herself as Doctor Min and gently shook Changkyun’s hand while surveying the six men standing behind him. “So what seems to be the issue?” she asked Changkyun. He took a deep breathe and concentrated on Hyunwoo’s warm hold before he actually spoke up.

“I’m an omega, but my parents have had me on suppressants for around...five years now. I’ve been under a whole lot of stress recently and I ended up dropping yesterday.” Doctor Min’s eyes widened as Changkyun continued on, wringing his hands, “my pack and I don’t really know how to deal with this or what to do or if I’m okay.”

“Wow. Okay, thats a lot of info in one go,” the doctor chuckled. “So we’ll start with the topic of suppressants. As most of you should know by now suppressants aren’t great, especially when taken for long periods of time. Scientists are currently trying to make suppressants that don’t cause lasting damage to omegas, but they haven’t succeeded yet. I’ll do a wellness check to see the extent of the damage they’ve caused, but I advise that you stop taking your suppressants as soon as possible.” Doctor Min said quickly, pulling on a pair of blue gloves before approaching Changkyun. 

She did so slowly, eyeing Hyunwoo and then Kihyun (who had stationed himself right beside the omega some time during the doctor’s speech), and stopped when Minhyuk let out a sort of rumbling growl. She started forward again and let out a laugh after Minhyuk whispered an embarrassed sorry and looked the other direction. 

Changkyun stiffened as Doctor Min nudged Changkyun’s head to expose his neck and pressed down on his scent glands with clinical touches. It hurt. She did the same with the scent glands on his wrists and thighs and he whined at the slight pain. 

Changkyun’s discomfort made the pack visibly tense and the tension rose as she continued the examination. He answered her questions as she went on—he presented when he was 13, he had his first heat before he started suppressants, no he hadn’t experienced a heat since then.

Doctor Min huffed and pulled back, shuffling over to the tray of syringes and preparing them. “I’m going to draw some blood, and from what I can tell, the things that were most affected by your suppressants were your scent and your overall mental health. To help this get better, scent mark him a lot, massage his scent glands and make sure that, if they’re still aching after two weeks, you get them checked out again.”

Kihyun nodded at her instructions and opened his mouth to thank her btu was interrupted when Changkyun slipped off the table and tried to move himself into one of the corners of the room. 

“Changkyun, get back here”.

“No,” came the response from the tiny omega.

“Why not?”

“Don’t like needles”.

Kihyun sighed and rubbed his temples—a headache was coming on.

 

~~~~

Though it took a while, Hyungwon and Jooheon managed to coax Changkun back up onto the examination table. Doctor Min approached them and had Minhyuk hold Changkyun’s arm still while Hoseok wrapped his arms around the omega to keep him from bolting. The entire ordeal took far longer than it should have and by the end, Changkyun was woozy and grumpy, a piece of gauze taped to the inside of each of his arms.

Changkyun was carted back off to the van in a wheelchair. He fell asleep sometime during the ride home, but woke up to the members fighting.

“I want to carry him,” Hoseok’s voice rang out. Instantly, the others had protested and eventually, Hyunwoo was chosen to carry him into the apartment. The omega giggled at Hoseok’s pout, and the alpha beamed at his response. Things were moving in a positive direction.

Every night, the pack spent an hour or two just cuddling Changkyun. Wrists met necks and the scents of his pack members permeated the air. By the end of the week, Changkyun smelled like pack, and his own sweet scent was starting to come in too. The very next day, the company announced Changkyun’s status as an omega, and he received lots of congratulations and well wishes from staff members and fans alike. Life was good and Changkyun was happy.

No one expected it to suddently take a turn for the worse.


End file.
